Enséñame a amar
by Meg-49
Summary: "¿Qué es el amor? Esa fue la pregunta que inicio todo."    "-Para entender el amor mas a fondo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo- me dijiste sin cambiar si quiera tu expresión."


_¿Qué es el amor? _Esa fue la pregunta que inicio todo.

Era natural que no lo supiera, no estaba hecha para amar ni para tener algún sentimiento, no le serían de ninguna utilidad. Aún así, la curiosidad no tardo en aparecer. Al estar siempre cerca de Haruhi, que es una persona muy animada que muestra reacciones muy exageradas ante cualquier situación, ¿Cómo no iba a preguntarse que era sentir?. Algo que me sorprendió mucho en ti era el hecho de que tu estabas diseñada para no tener ninguna emoción, absolutamente nada pero, sin darte cuenta, aparecieron. Nadie los notaba, cuando preguntaba a los demás si era mi imaginación el hecho de verte distinta me respondían _Yuki-chan esta igual que siempre ¿Qué estupideces dices Kyon? _Tal vez no lo notaban porque no te observaban tanto como yo lo hacía, no te querían tanto como yo lo hacía.

Mi pequeña Nagato… nuestro primer encuentro no fue para nada especial, la primera vez que te vi me parecías alguien bastante normal, amante de los libros y algo solitaria. Un cuerpo acorde a la edad que aparentabas sería y recluida. Eras "el cerebro oculto tras la brigada"

En ese entonces no te dedicaba casi nada de tiempo, mis miradas siempre se desviaban hacia la pequeña y tierna Mikuru o sino la animada Haruhi, la cual, aunque era medio pesada, no podía ocultar su notable belleza.

Tu eras muy distinta a ellas dos, no resaltabas, ocultabas tu delicado cuerpo en ese holgado uniforme escolar y tu brillante rostro entre las hojas de los libros. Si llegué a desarrollar un sentimiento mayor al de la amistad fue por la brigada, cuando nos tocaba buscar misterios en equipo por toda la ciudad, la mayoría de las veces tu eras mi pareja. La primera vez desobedecimos las ordenes de la pequeña diosa yendo a la biblioteca y sacando tu carnet de socia y esa no fue la última vez que lo hicimos. Increíblemente, tu sed por saber mas de este mundo te llevo a desobedecer las ordenes de Suzumiya y abrir tu mente hacía el ambiente que te rodeaba y yo siempre era tu guía.

A veces preguntabas cosas relacionadas con lo que veían tus ojos, me resultaba difícil el pensar que no sabías nada de ello pero igual respondía tus inquietudes.

Siempre recuerdo nuestro último paseo como si hubiera sido ayer, en el que tu dudas supero tus expectativas y las mías también.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntaste mirando hacia un lado.

-¿Ellos?- pregunté al ver lo que tus ojos admiraban- Están paseando, como nosotros.

-Te equivocas- dijiste en un tono seco- Es distinto a nosotros.

-Es porque seguro son una pareja- dije con una media sonrisa- Bueno, sigamos.

Camine un par de pasos hasta que me di cuenta que tu no caminabas a mi lado. Me detuve y miré para atrás, aún seguías observándolos.

-¿Por qué se comportan así? – preguntaste.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Sonríen, se toman de la mano, sus mejillas están sonrojadas. No lo entiendo- en esa frase, extrañamente, noté algo de tristeza.

-Es porque se aman, cuando uno esta enamorado hace este tipo de cosas- sin darme cuenta comencé a admirar la bella escena.

-¿Tu haces lo mismo cuando estás enamorado? – me preguntante sin vacilar, típico tuyo.

-¿Y…Yo?- dije torpemente pensando en el cariño que te tenía ¿Ese era el momento de confesarme? No, era tonto. Sabía que lo nuestro… no tenía futuro- No vasta con estar enamorado, la otra persona tiene que corresponder tus sentimientos. No puedes hacer esto con cualquiera.

Al parecer te había confundido, no sabias que decirme aunque no lo demostrabas. Dejaste de observarlos y seguiste caminando hacia nuestro encuentro con los demás miembros. El resultado fue el mismo de siempre: 0 misterios. Otro día tirado a la basura para todos menos para mi, que había tenido al menos dos horas a tu lado.

No valía la pena seguir en el salón del club de literatura el cual usábamos de guarida, poco a poco, los miembros se dispersaron a sus hogares. Cuando creí que era mi turno de marcharme, sentí que algo me tomaba por la manga de mi chaqueta.

-Nagato ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo al verte sosteniendo mi prenda.

-Toma- me dijiste dándome uno de tus libros- En la página señalada ahí algo con lo que necesito que me ayudes, asegúrate de leerlo.

-Cla..claro- dije bastante extrañado.

Tome el texto en mis manos. Abrí mi mochila y lo deposite allí. Sin mas que hacer, me despedí y prometí volver al día siguiente.

Ya en mi casa hice lo usual, cene con la familia, vi un poco de tele con mi hermanita, me bañe e hice mis deberes para el día siguiente. Habiendo terminado antes de lo esperado, tome el libro que me entregaste y decidí leer lo que me confiaste antes de ir a dormir. Abrí en la página señalada y leí. Un libro común y corriente que relataba un caso de misterio. No entendía cual era el propósito de leerlo ¿acaso solo me lo recomendaste para variar? No lo creo, siendo tu algo mas había en ese libro. Mire las tapas, las hojas, absolutamente todo dejando para lo ultimo el señalador. Lo miré y allí descubrí tu truco: _Necesito que vengas a mi casa hoy a la media noche, tengo que discutir algo contigo. _

Creí que sería algo relacionado con la pequeña Haruhi y que necesitabas mi ayuda, no noté nada fuera de lo normal en tu invitación así que asistí.

Caminé por las calles desiertas hacia tu morada, alguna que otra vez me cruzaba con adolescentes recién salidos de juergas o borrachos en medio de la calle, ninguno capturaba mi completa atención, mi objetivo era llegar a tu casa y verte una vez mas. Apenas divise tu hogar no perdí tiempo, llamé por el portero de tu casa y de inmediato sonó la alarma de la puerta que me decía "puedes pasar". Ni siquiera contestaste el portero, no querías perder tiempo.

Subí y descubrí tu puerta abierta de par en par. Cada vez tu actitud me extrañaba mas, no estaba loco, algo cambiaba en ti. Me abrí paso y desde la puerta podía verte sentada en la mesa, esperándome con el té listo.

-Pasa- soltaste de tus labios.

-Con permiso- dije mientras me sacaba los zapatos y me ponía el calzado correspondiente.

Camine por ese pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro encuentro, el cual era, como siempre, ordinario. Me arrodille en el almohadón que estaba libre y te miré, esperando saber el motivo de mi visita. Cuando menos me lo espere hablaste.

-Naga…

-Explícamelo ¿Qué es el amor?- me interrumpiste.

El silencio me petrifico, la pregunta menos esperada se hizo presente ¿Acaso me preguntabas que era el amor? A pesar de que eso era lo que sentía por ti ¿Cómo explicarte? Te amaba, amaba sin saber que significaba.

De mi garganta no salía ni una palabra aunque quería, tu rostro no mostró ningún cambio, solo esperabas mi respuesta. Al no encontrar como empezar desvié un poco el tema.

-¿Porqué quieres saber?

-Soy una entidad artificial, mi deber es observar a Suzumiya Haruhi. En mi estadía aquí me gustaría aprovechar el conocimiento de este lugar al máximo, eso que llaman amor es algo muy importante entre los humanos ¿Porqué?- Explicaste lo mas simple que pudiste.

Era cierto, tu conocimiento era amplio. Podrías relatar un ensayo sobre la evolución de la tierra sin problemas. Pero, algo tan simple como el amor, era algo que desconocías completamente. Ni siquiera podías experimentarlo… por mas que lo deseara.

-Emm, supongo que es un sentimiento que la gente desarrolla al estar con una persona- dije en mi intento de explicación.

-No lo comprendo ¿Vasta con estar con una persona para enamorarse?- preguntaste seriamente.

-No, quise decir… que es cuando una persona tiene el deseo de permanecer al lado de otra por cariño- expliqué nuevamente.

No hablaste, me miraste por un buen rato tratando de analizar mi incoherente explicación.

-Entiendo- dijiste para mi sorpresa - Y… solamente es eso ¿Desear la compañía de otro?

-Supongo que lo primero es eso, lo segundo es que el otro corresponda a ese sentimiento y establezcan una relación- Hable como si tuviera experiencia.

-¿Cómo expresan amor? –Preguntaste nuevamente, la parecer tu sed de conocimiento era mucha pero, con tal de estar a tu lado, respondería todo.

-Es como la pareja que vimos esta tarde. Salen juntos, comparten historias o hablan de cualquier tema en común. Se obsequian cosas, se abrazan, besos y mas adelante…- hable trabándome en el ultimo "paso", el cual era mas que obvio.

Seguramente me veía ridículo, con mis mejillas rojas hasta el tope.

-¿Sexo?- soltaste haciendo que mi enrojecimiento solo empeorara.

-S…Si, eso.

-Comprendo…- dijiste finalmente.

El silencio inundó la sala nuevamente, creí que tendríamos una conversación mas simple pero la verdad esto me había superado. Nunca, en mi vida, había imaginado tener este tipo de conversación contigo. Es mas, al hablar, solo describía mis sentimientos y sueño, puras estupideces.

Creí que mi trabajo había terminado, que mi presencia estaba de más, así que me puse de pie y…

-Espera- escuche tu vos a mis espaldas, hablando calmada como siempre.

-Nagato ¿Qué ocurre?- te pregunte.

-Quiero hacerlo- dijiste sin vacilar.

-No te entiendo- dije ingenuamente.

-Para entender el amor mas a fondo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo- me dijiste sin cambiar si quiera tu expresión.

Mi rostro seguro se habría asado entre tanto calor. Casi no podía ni respirar. No saben… cuantas ganas tenía de hacerle el amor a mi querida Yuki, sin embargo, era imposible. Mi amor era un imposible, tu tarea no tardaría en terminar y… te irías de mi vida.

-Pero… te dije que eso es solo para los que se aman y tu…

-Te amo- soltaste en el aire.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me torturabas de esa manera? Si era un sueño quería despertar, antes de que no pudiera controlarme y terminara besando tus virginales labios, perdiéndome en un mar sin retorno.

-Eso es…- Dije tratando de evitar tu dedición.

-Se que es imposible- dijiste secamente- Tal vez sea un mal funcionamiento en mis circuitos o parte de la influencia de Suzumiya sobre mi. Piénsalo, pude haberme callado y mantener mi misión en secreto, sin embargo, tu estás enterado de todo. El tiempo que debería emplear en ella se va a tu lado, aun así, no me importa. Pude haber probado esto con cualquiera, pero nuevamente te elegí a ti. Dime ¿Eso no es amor?

Podría haber llorado de felicidad, el escuchar de tus labios un "Te amo" era mi sueño, ya podía morir en paz. Aún así, yo no quise tomarlo como una confesión. Tu misma me lo habías dicho: no sabias que eras el amor. Estabas diciendo que amabas a alguien sin saber que era, creo estar seguro de que ninguno de los dos sabía si en verdad era un sentimiento genuino.

Pude haberme ido a casa tras decirte que no pero… desde hacía tiempo que soñaba con poder hacerte el amor.

-No se si lo es pero… ¿Quieres intentar?- solté mientras te miraba.

Asentiste con la cabeza y te paraste de tu asiento. Largando un "sígueme" de tus labios pasamos hacía tu cuarto, donde el fotón individual esta listo para que duermas esa noche. Te recostaste en el y extendiste tu cuerpo ocupando una parte pequeña parte de esta, yo te observaba sin saber que hacer, lo que delataba mi notable virginidad e inexperiencia.

Respiré hondo y acerqué mi rostro al tuyo, deteniéndome antes de llegar a tu labios. Al ver tus ojos tan cerca me entro miedo ¿Era merecedor de ese momento tan hermoso?

-¿Vas a besarme?- Preguntaste.

Asentí arduamente durante casi 2 seg. Cerraste los ojos y esperaste a que yo me decidiera. Sin perder tiempo nuestros labios se fundieron en ese mágico momento, sentía que tocaba un pedazo de cielo. Este era mi primer beso con mi primer amor y ahora… iba a tener mi primera vez. No podría dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago, ahora sabía de lo que hablaban las mujeres, aun así, Yuki, siendo del sexo femenino, no sentía nada. Podía sentirlo.

Trate de hacer el beso mas profundo, introduciendo mi lengua en ella, explorando lo mas profundo de tu ser, excitándome cada vez mas, pero seguías igual. Me separé de tus labios y te mire, no notaba ni un cambio en el pigmento de tu rostro, yo, en cambio, ardía por dentro.

Metí mi mano por debajo de tu uniforme, buscando tus pequeños y hermosos pechos. Retiré la molesta prenda, revelándome un simple sostén que apenas cumplía su función principal de dar comodidad y forma al busto. Aún así me gustaba.

Mire tu iluminado rostro buscando tu aprobación para proseguir.

-Continúa, por favor- me dijiste mirándome tranquila.

Me dolía, esta escena era una prueba de que mis sentimientos no eran para ser correspondidos. Tu no sentías mis manos recorrer su pálida piel, mi respiración agitada, absolutamente nada. Aún así proseguí, tratando de encontrar consuelo en su cuerpo.

Arqueaste la espalda que estaba pegada a las sábanas para que mi mano se deslizara mejor por la parte baja de tu cuerpo y poder dejar tu torso al descubierto. Tu pecho, era magnifico. Aunque tu cuerpo nunca fue humano, podía sentir tu corazón latir normalmente, a diferencia del mio que latía tan rápido que mas bien parecía un zumbido. Toqué tus pequeños atributos con timidez, apoyaba la yema de mis dedos sobre ellos descubriendo lo cálido y húmedo que se sentían. ¿Así era el cuerpo de una chica? ¿Este era el cuerpo de mi amada? Era hermoso.

Te miré para ver si sentías mis manos ¿Las sientes Yuki? Tu rostro dice que no. Aún así continué. Tomé tus pechos en mis manos con timidez pero firme. Empecé a masajearlos suavemente tratando de provocarte alguna reacción, algo que confirmara tus palabras de hace un momento.

_Te amo…_

Sin darme cuenta me torné salvaje, tocaba tu torso con desesperación. Apreté tus pezones hasta que se endurecieron. Cada vez era mas bruto, cualquier chica me hubiera empujado y se habría marchado, pero tú esperaste y me dejaste hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Acaso tu también querías lo mismo que yo, qué tu cuerpo reaccionara ante mis "caricias"?

Lamí uno de tus "botones" mientras apretaba el otro con mi mano, lo mordía y tiraba de el como un perro muerto de hambre que sacaba el último trozo de carne de un hueso. Tu solamente me mirabas y no decías nada.

Fuí bajando mas pasando a tu ombligo y, finalmente llegué hasta tu falda. Levante mi cuerpo del tuyo y miré con miedo. No sabía que hacer, parecía un idiota. Al ver que estaba indeciso sobre si seguir o no, quería hacerlo pero… algo me detenía. Un dolor en mi pecho surgía y crecía cada vez mas, era tanto que quería llorar. Quería hacerte el amor, quería verte feliz, pero yo era solo un simple humano y mi amor tal vez no era el suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a tu mecánico corazón. Concretar tu deseo era, a la vez, una manera de que mis despechados sentimientos tuvieran un poco de consuelo, pero el remedio era peor que la enfermedad.

Al parecer mis pensamientos y miedos cansaron, tu solo querías comprobar tu teoría y saciar tu curiosidad y yo solo te retrasaba, así que tomaste iniciativa.

-Lo haré yo si quieres- dijiste mientras te sentabas sobre tus rodillas y desabrochabas tu falda.

-N…no es necesario, l…lo haré yo- dije completamente perplejo al ver como te despojabas de tus prendas ante mi.

Movía mis manos torpemente tratando de que detuvieras tus acciones, al ver cada centímetro de tu piel descubierto sentía como mi erección crecía cada vez mas al punto de querer estallar. Ni siquiera podía tocarte, en verdad, que idiota era.

Vi como te despojabas de tus medias blancas y las arrojabas a un lado mostrando tu perfecto cuerpo. Mirándome desde un extremo de ese pequeño y acogedor futón. Mi respiración estaba mas que agitada, gravaba en mi mente cada parte de tu cuerpo para asegurarme de no olvidarte nunca. Me mirabas tan serena, tan tranquila, aún mientras te acercabas a mi. Por alguna razón, me alejé un poco de ti, tal fue la manera tan repentina en la que te apoyaste en tus cuatro extremidades y te me encimaste.

-¿Quieres que haga lo mismo contigo?- me preguntaste de un modo casi inocente.

-¿D…De que hablas?- pronuncie como pude, la excitación no me dejaba hablar.

Pusiste tus manos sobre mi desabrochado saco y lo retiraste de mi parte superior dejando mi camisa la cual estaba ya transparente producto de tanto sudor. Desabrochaste los botones uno por uno, mirando fijamente tu labor. Yo, en cambio, no dejaba de admirar tu extrema belleza. Deslizaste tus manos sobre mi pecho para hacer a un lado la blanca prenda, dejando al aire mi abdomen. Lo observaste casi intrigada y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que te ocurría pusiste tu mano justo encima de mi corazón.

-Late muy rápido ¿Es normal?- preguntaste.

Te miré extrañado, pero igual sonreí. Tu inocencia, tu ingenuidad, pero a la vez eras tan seria, recluida, todo amaba de ti.

-Late así de fuerte por ti. Ninguna otra persona mueve tanto mi corazón como tu, Yuki- dije mientras acariciaba tu cabello, logrando que me miraras a los ojos- Eso es… porque yo…

Atrapé tus labios con los míos antes de que pudieras decir algo, ahora serían nuestros cuerpos los que hablaran. A falta de aire nos separamos pero los besos no pararon ahí. Bajé lentamente mientras lamía tu cuello y acariciaba delicadamente tu espalda. Mientras, tú te recostabas en la cama nuevamente, recibiendo mis caricias. Bajé rápidamente hasta llegar a tu virginal entrada, abrí tus piernas lentamente mientras me acomodaba entre estas. Rocé tu vagina con la yema de mis dedos notando lo húmeda que estabas, acerqué mi rostro para terminar lamiendo toda tu entrada, deleitándome con los deliciosos fluidos que brotaban de ti. Eras demasiado deliciosa para no ser humana.

Mientras recorría tú sexo con mi cavidad bucal sentí como si te incomodará, te moviste levemente mientras se escuchaba tu vos por lo bajo, creí que abría sido un quejido después de todo ¿Tú, gemir? Era demasiado improbable.

-¿Acaso te incomodo?- dije mientras levantaba mi mirada.

-No, estoy bien- me respondiste tranquila- Sigue.

-De acuerdo- te dije mirándote casi confundido.

Seguí lamiendo tu entrada, cada vez con mas ardor. No paraba de salir miel de ti, cada vez me sorprendía mas tu cuerpo, era casi real, digo casi por que hasta ahora no me habías dado una señal de que te gustaban mis caricias, de que mi cuerpo era suficiente para ti… que mi amor era algo que tenía futuro.

Me tomé la libertad de jugar un poco contigo: pasé mi lengua por tu clítoris e inserté uno de mis dedos en tu entrada, tratando de no lastimarte (lo cual era idiota ya que no tenías forma de sentir el dolor). Parecía un animal en celo, quería escucharte gemir, que me digas que me querías y que nunca te irías de mi lado, que se sentían bien mis manos en ti y que aspirabas mucho mas, pero lo único que podía notar era que estabas incomoda, te quejabas un poco y te movías levemente.

-¿Estás bien? Lo podemos dejar aquí- dije mientras buscaba tu rostro.

-No necesitas hacerlo, quiero llegar hasta el final- respondiste serenamente… como siempre.

Miré tu rostro y ahí supe que ya era hora: tenía que hacerte mía. Desabroché mis pantalones, abriendo la cremallera hasta el límite para poder sacar mi miembro por allí, creo que eso de no desnudarme plenamente frente a ti fue por vergüenza, inseguridad, inexperiencia. Igual no creo que el hecho de conservar mi ropa te molestará, no interfería con mi propósito y el tuyo.

-Dime si quieres que me detenga y lo haré- advertí antes de iniciar mi cometido.

Asentiste y abriste mas las piernas. Agarré mi miembro y lo conduje a tu ser. A medida que nuestra distancia se acortaba, yo sentía que lloraría por la frustración, por la alegría, el enojo. Haría el amor contigo, mi virginidad sería toda tuya, pero eso te valía, solo era porque me tenías confianza, no me amabas. Llegué a esa conclusión cuando vi tus ojos, vacíos y fríos. Tenías sed de conocimiento, no de mi. Solo era tu rata de laboratorio, el sujeto de prueba, me usabas para fines científicos pero no te culpo, no sabías de mis sentimientos, siempre fui débil para esas cosas del amor, mírenme ahora, estaba a punto de penetrarte solo por curiosidad, diversión, enojo. Así es, estaba furioso ¿Por qué yo? ¿Porque no otro? Miles en la calle seguro les encantarían usar tu hermoso cuerpo para lo que sea. Igual me desquitaría contigo, acabaría miles de veces dentro tuyo mientras me tragaba mis lagrimas, buscando gastar mis energías para no gritarte.

Toqué tu vagina con mi pene, un simple roce que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Agaché mi cabeza, tratando de ocultar las gotas que brotaban de mis ojos mientras empujaba mi hombría dentro tuyo. Sentía una barrera que me impedía entrar, tenías himen, otra sorpresa mas.

Apoyé mis manos en tus rodillas y comencé a forzar mucho mas tu sexo, estaba tan dolido, esperando que este momento (que tendría que ser el mas hermoso de mi vida) acabara y poder ir a casa a enterrar estos instantes que no me di cuenta de que temblabas y te sacudías.

-Me… me duele- escuché débilmente.

Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando capté esas palabras, levanté el rostro y te ví: tus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y de tus ojos se escabullían unas cuantas lágrimas.

Recuerdo el momento en el que sentí como mi miembro te atravesaba, tu interior era cálido, húmedo y tan suave. Me sentí en la gloria. Tu en cambio gritaste de dolor, me abrazaste fuertemente y clavaste tus uñas en mi espalda.

Podía sentir sangre bajando por tu entrepierna, estabas asustada, tanto como yo. No era por el hecho de haber llegado tan lejos, sino por el haber presenciado lo que era imposible: sentías, me sentías dentro tuyo, te dolía. Sentía que esta vez mis lágrimas serían de alegría.

-Kyon… ¿Qué… qué me pasa?- dijiste mientras tocabas tu vientre y seguías llorando- Yo… te siento… aquí. Me duele… pero, me gusta. ¿Esto es el amor?

-Sí, si lo es- respondí mientras acariciaba tu mejilla.

Siempre pensé que mi amor había llegado a ella, que había sido mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, por ser puro y sincero había logrado que me sintieras en tu cuerpo. Después recordé lo que me había dicho.

_Piénsalo, pude haberme callado y mantener mi misión en secreto, sin embargo, tu estás enterado de todo. El tiempo que debería emplear en ella se va a tu lado, aun así, no me importa. Pude haber probado esto con cualquiera, pero nuevamente te elegí a ti. Dime ¿Eso no es amor?_

Tomé eso como una confesión, su manera de decirme "Me enamoré de ti". Estaba en sus funciones hablar de esa manera, de forma variada y compleja, espero haber interpretado la frase correcta.

-Kyon… quiero mas- dijiste.

-¿No te duele? – pregunte mientras observaba tu expresión adolorida- Lo dejaremos así.

-No! Yo no quiero dejarlo…Sigue - me suplicaste.

Recuerdo haberte hacho el amor toda la noche, al principio fue difícil: yo no paraba de embestirte a pesar de que tu cara tenía una expresión lastimosa, llena de pena, pero a la vez notaba algo de lujuria en ti. Estaba feliz, demasiado, atesoré cada momento como el único y el mejor. A medida que pasaban los instantes tu estabas jadeando por mas, tanto que por momentos me hiciste dudar que mis sentimientos fueron los responsables de tus repentinas emociones, pero tu no parabas de gritar una frase que llenaba mi cuerpo de alegría.

_Te amo, Kyon. Nunca me dejes _

La primera vez que dejé mi carga dentro tuyo me puse a pensar que eso podría ser nuestro futuro, pero al no tener donde crecer salió de tu interior y murió. Hijos… tuyos y mios… que perfecto futuro, pero este si que era imposible ¿Cómo podrías tener un niño? Aunque me conformaba con esto, estar a tu lado, ser el único hombre en tu vida, en tu corazón, tu cuerpo.

Nos quedamos acostados viéndonos uno al otro, ninguno decía nada, no había necesidad.

-Kyon…¿Esto está mal? – preguntaste

-No, no lo esta- Respondí con pocas ganas.

-Hace tiempo que sentía que mi sistema funcionaba mal, tenía una fuerte necesidad de verte. Ya Suzumiya no me importa, mi misión menos. Es amor ¿Verdad?- preguntaste.

-Supongo que lo es…

-¿Y tu me amas?- soltaste…

Ese día también fui débil, ni después de lo que había pasado sentía el valor de confesarme. Ni esa ocasión ni las otras que ocurrieron pude decir que te amaba. Había saboreado tu cuerpo en baños públicos, en la escuela, en tiendas comerciales, en la misma biblioteca donde fue nuestra primera aventura, pensando que mis acciones eran la mejor manera de decir lo que sentía, falso, solo era un cobarde.

En estos momento, habría deseado haberte dicho cuanto te amaba, cuanto añoraba tus labios, lo mucho que admiraba tu inteligencia y como deseaba tu belleza.

-Lo lamento, Kyon- me dice ahora apuntándome con un arma- Pones en riesgo mi misión.

-Habías dicho que no te importaba.

-Nunca debí desobedecer ordenes de mis superiores, arriesgue dinero y años de trabajo por esto y ahora voy a corregirlo- Tu rostro perdió esa chispa que tenía ¿Alguien alteró tu cuerpo?

-¿Eres tu enserio?- te digo con desesperación, creyendo que estás a punto de matarme- ¿Vas a eliminarme?

-Tu vida es de vital importancia para nosotros, sin ti el comportamiento de Suzumiya sufrirá alteraciones como los esta teniendo ahora- otra vez hablas de manera técnica- Tu falta de atención hacia ella esta causando alteraciones en su comportamiento, no puedo permitirlo. Esto solo borrará tu memoria, como si nunca hubiera pasado, despertarás en tu cama y harás tu rutina.

Sonreí algo aliviado al saber que no corría peligro, pero después me invadió una duda mayor.

-Tu… ¿Seguirás en la tierra?

-Sí, pero nada de lo que pasó volverá a repetirse, fue un error que ahora corregiré- apuntas tu arma con mas firmeza, dispararás en cualquier segundo.

-Nagato… te amo.

_Salón de la Brigada/Club de lectura __15:43_

_-¿Tienes un momento, Nagato?_

_-Sí…_

_Azotea de la escuela… 15:48_

_-Deja de hacerlo_

_-¿Qué cosa, Koizumi?_

_-Los de la agencia están dispuesto a eliminar todo recuerdo de Kyon con el riesgo de convertir el operativo en un fracaso con tal de lograr avances. Todo es porque el ya es un estorbo, porque ya no participa activamente en la vida de Suzumiya, lo aborrece por ignorarla. Tienes que corregir esto. _

_-No puedo… no lo haré._

_-No pongas tus asuntos primero, esto ya no se trata de enriquecer tu basto conocimiento. Lograste llegar mas lejos ¿No? Tu corazón es humano ahora… alguien que es capaz de desobedecer ordenes de superiores no sirve, Kyon ya no sirve ¿Quieres que ambos sean borrados de la faz de la tierra? Haz lo que se supone que viniste a hacer. _

Departamento 20:18 

Después de una larga deliberación hice lo correcto, jamás debí desafiar al destino. Lo único que quedaba era eliminar todo rastro de lo sucedido, todas sus cosas encontradas en mi espacio fueron incineradas.

En mi recamará se encuentra el futón donde él y yo practicamos el sexo por primera vez, esta manchado de sangre, no sirve aunque lo quisiera usar. Tiene que ir al incinerador.

…

Abro el armario y allí oculto el único recuerdo que me queda de esos días, no creo que nadie lo encuentre jamás, no veo necesaria su eliminación. Es un objeto inerte que no significa ni representa nada. Entonces ¿Porqué estoy llorando?


End file.
